Secret Meetings
by MasterMalfoy13
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected letter from someone, telling him to meet them at a certain place and time. Warning: Contains explicit sexuality and language. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Meetings **by Necromancer2567

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the Prefect's Bathroom tonight. Come alone and bring your _

_invisibility cloak, you'll probably need it. Be there for midnight, and don't be late!_

_Remember: Come ALONE._

After reading the letter that Hedwig had just dropped off at his table in the Great Hall, Harry began to wonder who could have wrote it. Was it Hagrid, trying to show him some potentially harmful creature that he shouldn't be? Or maybe it was Wood, trying to plan secret strategies for the next Quidditch match? Harry couldn't begin to think of who it was, due to the fact that he was stacked with work and trying to finish his assignments for his classes.

"I guess at midnight I'll find out who it is and what they want," Harry thought.

Twelve o'clock could not have come any slower with all the Potions homework that Snape had assigned them, as well as the up-coming Transfiguration test that McGonagall had just given them. Eventually though, midnight did come around, and as silently as possible with the invisiblity cloak wrapped tightly around him, he made his way from his dormitory, down to the Prefect's bathroom on the second floor. Keeping an eye out for Filch or Mrs. Norris, Harry eventually made his way to the entrance and opened the door.

"So you've finally arrived have you? A little late I see...Don't worry though, I won't hold it against you."

"_You _wanted me here? What did you want?"

"I just thought we should have ourselves a little chat. You don't mind do you?"

"Cut the shit, Malfoy, what do you want?"

Draco stared at Harry and gave him his mischevious smirk. "I want _you_, Potter. I've wanted you for a long time now. And now I'm gonna get you!"

"I ain't gay, Malfoy."

"Sure you aren't. What, you think I don't see you and Wood sometimes in the showers after Quidditch practice? I've seen what you do...and now I'm going to do it with you."

With that, Draco removed his school robes and Harry finally noticed that Draco wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He was completely naked.

"What are you waiting for Potter, come and get it."

Hesitantly, Harry walked towards the buff, blond beauty and started to rub his hands up and down Draco's torso, feeling those tight abs, the taught skin, and slowly rubbed his finger over his nipple which elicited a moan from Draco.

"Don't tease me, Harry, take me."

After realizing that this was the first time that Draco had ever called him by his first name, Harry began at once to start kissing him, inserting his tongue into Draco's open mouth, teasing him while pressing their hard bodies together, feeling their members grind against eachother. Hearing Draco moan into his mouth, Harry at once broke the kiss and began to lick his way down Malfoy's body, stopping to play and lick each nipple, then continuing down to do what he's been wanting to do since he first encountered Draco.

He grabbed Draco's hard, member in his hand and noticed the juices already leaking from its head. Licking the precum, savouring that sweet, salty taste, Harry plunged down, trying to take the entire organ into his mouth. Basking in the pleasure of feeling the suction and Harry's tongue swirling around his tool, Draco grabbed Harry by the head and began to pump into his face, harder, and faster. So overwhelmed by this pleasure, he began to feel like he was going to cum, so he pulled out of Harry's mouth. Confused, Harry stood up and looked at Draco.

"I want to be in you", Draco said.

Harry understood at once what he meant. With that, he began to disrobe himself whilst Draco conjured a lubrication spell on his still-hard cock. Harry walked over to the sinks where he bent forward to lean on them, providing Draco with easy access.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Potter?"

"Yes, now please Draco, just do it.

Draco, without hesitating, began to insert his 7" member into Harry's awaiting ass. He heard Harry moan as if in pain, but once he began to pump more, these moans turned into moans of pure pleasure. He couldn't believe how tight Harry's ass was.

"This is definately better than banging Pansy", Malfoy thought.

"Fuck me harder, Draco!"

Picking up speed, Harry could feel Malfoy's cock hitting against his prostate sending him waves of euphoric bliss. Realizing that Harry was close to cumming, Draco reached and grabbed Harry's hard 6.5" cock, and began to jerk him off.

"Draco, I'm gonna c-c-cummm..."

With that, shot after shot of pearly white fluid began to ooze forth out of Harry's cock, hitting the wall as well as Draco's hand. Draco, feeling the ring of Harry's hole tighten with each shot, came into Harry, sending his seed into Harry. Not wasting a moment, he took the hand that had Harry's cum on it and began to hungrily lick it all off, enjoying Harry's essence. Spent, he pulled out of Harry's hole and sat down on the floor next to him.

"That was amazing, Draco. Way better than anything I've done with Wood."

They got up after regaining their breath, showered together and got dressed again. Harry was just about to wrap the invisibility cloak around him again to go back to the dormitory before he was caught, when Draco put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"We_ will _do this again, right?"

"I guess we can...why don't you send me another owl?"

"Oh, and Harry, you better not say anything to anyone about this...not even Granger or Weasley. Around everyone else we are strictly Malfoy and Potter."

"Yea, I got it. See you around, Draco"

With that, Harry wrapped himself completely inside the cloak, opened the door, and proceeded back to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few days had gone by since Harry and Draco's hot rendezvous in the Prefect's bathroom. Harry, just leaving another brain-numbing Divination class with Trelawney, was on his way back to the Great Hall hoping that Hedwig would drop off another note from Draco. They had both continued to show everyone how much they "hated" each other, but during some moments they would try and steal glances at each other when they were sure no one was looking. So, opening up his books he began to do homework, hoping that this would pass the time until the owls flew in.

About half an hour later, the post did come, and Harry tried as best he could to contain himself when he seen his owl holding a green piece of parchment. After prying the message from the owl's beak and giving it a treat, Harry pocketed the message and ran to the Gryffindor dormitories where he knew he could be alone. Racing up the stairs, and nearly knocking over members of other houses, as well as his own, he finally got to the dormitories in Gyffindor tower. Finding it empty as he expected, he closed the doors and sat on his bed. Opening the note, the black script read:

_Harry,_

_Sorry I couldn't send you this note sooner, Pansy's been on my ass for the past few days, wondering where my mind has been because I no longer pay her any attention. _

_Anyway, onto better things, why don't we meet up at midnight in the Prefect's bathroom again. This spot seems very private and I'm sure we will be completely alone again. Meet me there tonight._

_Draco _

He couldn't wait. He had to have Draco, had to have all of him, but he knew he would have his chance tonight. Tonight would be a night full of passion and bliss.

This time, Harry, with his invisibility cloak wrapped around him, left with ten minutes to spare before midnight, hoping he would get there before Draco did. Walking down the deserted hallways and corridors full of sleeping portraits, he arrived at the Prefect's bathroom and opened the door to find that he was in luck, Draco had not arrived yet. Quietly closing the door, he took off the invisibility cloak and stood in all his glory waiting for Draco to arrive. He did not have to wait long though, for the silver-eyed boy strolled right in, smirking at the sight before his eyes.

"Just couldn't wait for me, could you Harry? Oh well, I guess I shouldn't really say anything."

After saying this he shucked off his robes, revealing his naked body, his leaking cock, ready for Harry to explore.

"Apparantly _you_ couldn't wait either, Draco", Harry said, giving Draco his mischievious grin.

"So why are we waiting then?"

With that, both boys walked towards each other, each admiring the other's beauty, when their mouths met in an open assault of tongues, battling each other in an endless kiss of passion long awaited. Their hardons rubbing against each other, caused these two to moan, sending waves of euphoria through their bodies. Harry, pushing himself away from Draco, began to tease the Slytherin boy's taught body, licking and nipping at his nipples until he reached Draco's leaking cock, oozing more precum than Harry had ever seen. Putting his tongue to the slit, Harry tasted the nectar that he thought could never taste so sweet. No longer willing to tease Draco, he began to suck on his member, right down to the hilt, creating a suction that would send Draco overboard. Malfoy, fearing he would cum too soon, pulled Harry back to his feet and began to lick, bite and suck every part of the young Gryffindor's body. He had long awaited the time when he could put that smooth cock in his mouth and taste the flesh, to feel and memorize every vein on his pulsing member. So, no longer having to wait, he quickly dove on the tool, and quickly started to create a suction, while jerking Harry, and always having his tongue playing with the head. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, the pleasure was just so overwhelming that he came right into Draco's mouth. Draco, feeling the first jet of spunk hit the back of his throat, kept sucking and formed a tight hold on Harry's cock not wanting to waste a drop of that precious nectar, as each jet hit his throat and tongue.

Realizing that Harry was completely spent, Draco stood up and began to kiss Harry again, this time mixing Harry's spunk onto both their tongues, letting Harry taste his own seed.

"Bend over Harry, right over there against the bathtub."

Doing as Draco said, Harry walked over to the bathtub and prepared himself for Malfoy's entry.

"Lubricum", Draco muttered, causing his cock to become slick and lubricated.

Not wasting any time, Draco entered Harry and began to plough away at his tight hole. The smell of sweat and sex surrounded them like an aura.

"Harder, Draco! Drive your big cock deep into me!"

"Oh, Harry, you're--so--damn--tight...", Draco said, between breaths.

"Wait, Draco, let me lie down, so I can see you when you cum".

Not wanting to break the link for too long, Draco quickly layed Harry on the floor, and proceeded to enter him again. The sounds of skin hitting against skin, overpowered by moans and heavy breathing could be heard through the entire room. This time, Draco could not hold on much longer, so instead he pulled out of Harry's ass, and instead began to jerk himself over Harry's face. Harry, getting the idea, began to open his mouth waiting for his awaiting surprise.

"Here it comes, Harry...oh...ya...uhnnnn..."

Shot after shot of Draco's jizz hit Harry in the mouth, on his tongue, some hitting his cheek and nose. Draco, spent, bent over and began to lick his cum off of Harry's face and proceeded to kiss Harry, sharing the Malfoy family seed. Needing to be cleaned up, they both hopped into the Prefect bathtub and filled it with bubbles, where they sat and relaxed together in one another's arms.

What they did not know was, that during this night of heated passion, the door remained slightly ajar where a set of wandering eyes watched the whole scene unfold before them. Just after the boys got into the bath, the watcher left and returned to their common room, devising a plan to use this to their advantages.

Fully clean, and now enrobed, both boys were on their way out to go back to their dormitories, when they seen that the door was not completely shut.

"You did shut the door all the way, didn't you Draco?"

"I swear I did. You don't think someone saw us do you?"

"If they did, we're potentially screwed right now."

"Let's just go to bed and figure out what happened later, or else we're gonna be caught. But before we go, I'll send you another note saying when we can do this again. We might have to find another place".

With that, both boys returned to their dorms, hopped into bed, and began to wonder who could have been the one watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry found he did not sleep well at all last night. He was rendered almost sleepless due to the plaguing thoughts on his mind about the person who could have been spying on them and how this could ruin both himself and Draco. He didn't want to be known throughout school as The-Boy-Who-Loves-Cock, and he most certainly did not want to ruin Draco's reputation. So, with that, he forced himself in an unpleasant sleep, hopefully to be ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Harry Potter.

Morning eventually arrived, bringing with it clear skies and no wind; the perfect weather for today's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. This was one of the first games of the year, so the Gryffindor Quidditch team was expected to win a great game. Now the score was set at 50 to 10 for Gryffindor, and Harry, idly flying above the other players, was looking for the glint of gold to show him where the Snitch was. After glancing about, he looked up to avoid a bludger to the shoulder, and saw the Snitch fluttering by the Hufflepuff goal hoop. Looking to make sure the seeker for their team couldn't see him, Harry flew at top speed on his broom, racing toward his goal with his arm outstretched, ready to catch it. Just out of grasp, Harry lurched forward hoping he could grab the Snitch. Swiping, Harry did catch it, feeling its wings flitting on the outside of his hand. Gryiffindor had just won the game, 200-10.

After Harry was finished putting his Quidditch gear away, he noticed that the changeroom was empty. Everybody must have showered up and left before he got back. Thinking that he was alone, Harry removed all his sweaty clothing, grabbed a towel and proceeded to make his way to the showers when he heard a whistle. Quickly, wrapping himself in the towel, hoping to hide anything before anyone saw, he looked around and saw he really wasn't alone. Oliver was still showering. Harry wondered if he waited up for him.

"Nice bum, sexy", Oliver said, smiling.

"Oh, you know you like it", Harry replied, grinning. He began to make his way over to Oliver's stall.

"It's been a while, you know", Wood stated.

"I know."

"Good job by the way on the game. I noticed you looked tired though before starting. Did you get any sleep?"

"No, ummm...I kept having the, uh, nightmares again, yea..."

"Oh, that's too bad. Either way, we won. Hopefully you'll be more awake next game".

"Apparantly, you're quite 'awake' yourself there, Wood", Harry slyly stated, looking down at Oliver's erect member. "Guess I can fix that".

Harry, throwing away his towel, began at once to kiss Oliver. Opening his mouth, he felt Oliver's tongue slide in, massaging his own tongue. Harry began to run his hands all over Oliver's body, feeling the chiseled abdomen that so many years of Quidditch has given him, caressing his smooth skin, going down to fondle Oliver's balls, before--

"Wait. I-I can't...I can't do this, Harry."

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted this.

"I did. Believe me I did, but--"

"'But' what, Oliver?"

"I know what about you and Malfoy. I know you two were in the Prefect's bathroom last night. I knew that was why you were so tired today, 'cause you were there late with him".

"So it was _you_?"

"Yeah, I was in the Common Room, lying on the couch when I heard you leave. So I waited a little while and I decided to follow you to see what you were up to that late at night. I found the door to the Prefect's bathroom a little ajar so I peeked in and I saw you two there, in one another's arms, relaxing after that 'hot night' you two had. I then ran back here before I was caught".

"So Draco didn't close the door completely", Harry thought aloud.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I didn't plan on that with Draco", Harry lied. "He seduced me, and he knew I would give in because he's seen _us_, here together, doing basically the same thing".

"And you couldn't refuse? You couldn't just tell him to 'sod off'? You know what, have fun with Draco". And with that, he left the showers, collected his clothes, dressed quickly, and left Harry standing alone with water still dripping onto him.

Draco was just leaving the Great Hall when Harry discreetly signalled for him to follow him. Arriving at a secluded area where they were sure they wouldn't be interrupted, Draco saw that something was deeply troubling the Gryffindor.

"What's up, Harry? You look like you just drank some bad pumpkin juice"

"First of all, you _did_ leave the door open a little last night, and the reason I know this is because I just found out from the person who knows. It's Wood. He followed me on my way there. The only way he knew we were in there was because of the door and how it wasn't shut properly".

"Oh, shit! What are we going to do? Is he going to tell everybody that the "famous Harry Potter" is fucking his "nemesis" Draco Malfoy?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I had to lie to him, telling him that that was the only time. After I tried somewhat to explain everything to him he ran off. Just left me standing there".

"We _have_ to talk to him, make a deal or something".

"And what are we going to offer him, Draco?".

"I think I have an idea. Where do you think he is right now?"

"He might be in the library, studying. That's the only place I can think of".

"Alright then, follow me. We're going to clear this up somehow."

With that, both boys walked up the main stairwell, turned to the direction of the moving staircases, and proceeded up to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As the boys quickly ascended the moving staircases, they eventually arrived at the fourth floor, where the Library was located. Hoping not to be seen together by other students, they quickly tried to gain entrance when the doors opened up on the other side. Harry was hoping that of all people, these two just had to walk out at this moment in time.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Harry had noticed that when they came through the doors, they were walking hand in hand. He felt happy for them, finally seeing them together after all this time. Harry had also completely forgotten that Draco was with him, until Hermione brought it up.

"Harry, why are you hanging out with Malfoy?" Hermione inquired.

Harry trying to keep his poker-face and realizing how hard it was for him to lie to his best friends, tried to think of a quick excuse that would lead to no more questions.

"Umm...w-we were sent by Snape to...to get a book, yeah," Harry stuttered.

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll leave you two to do what you need to do then." And with that they waved goodbye to Harry and went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was up with that?" Ron whispered. "I've never seen them together. They looked like something else was up".

"I don't know..." Hermione replied. "But whatever it is, it's something pretty secretive."

"Do you think he'll tell us when Malfoy's not around?"

"I hope so."

Harry and Draco entered the Library separately, being careful not to draw any suspicion. The encounter with Ron and Hermione was close enough. Walking by Madam Pince's desk, they made their way to the east wing of the Library where the private study desks were located, hoping to find Oliver there. Luckily, they seen him there, poring over huge tomes.

"Hey, Oliver," said Harry. "Do you think we can talk for a second, it's kind of important."

Oliver looked over his shoulder, seeing that Harry and Draco were standing over him.

"Not now, Harry. I have to study for my N.E.W.T.S.," he replied morosely, looking back down at his texts, pretending to be reading them. "If it's so important we can talk later. How about we meet just outside here in an hour?"

"Sure, I guess that's okay."

With that, both boys left, leaving Oliver studying. They left the castle and decided to wander the grounds, killing time quickly until their meeting.

"Do you really think we can find a deal he'll agree to?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't really know what to think. He didn't sound all too pleased to see us back there."

"No, he didn't. I think that something's going to happen that'll change everything."

Arriving at the lake and finding it deserted, they both sat down and skipped stones whilst thinking about the near future.

The hour passed, seeming slow and agonizing to the two boys. They made their way back up to the Library again, seeing Oliver leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for them.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Oliver asked, not meeting the eyes of either Harry or Draco.

"We wanted to talk to you about Draco and I," Harry answered.

"What about it? Besides the fact that you screwed around on me with Malfoy."

"We were hoping that we could strike up a deal. We do something for you, and in return you don't say anything to anyone about what you know about us," Draco stated, finally voicing himself.

After thinking for a few minutes, Oliver agreed.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you two. Let's see...I got it! In exchange for keeping my mouth shut, you two have to let me..."

"Let you what?" Draco asked. Harry stood anxiously waiting for Oliver's response.

"You two have to let me in on one of your little 'meetings'."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both at a loss for words. "Fine...deal!" they both said.

"Okay, good. Now, we'll meet tonight, midnight. You two should meet up first, and Harry, you should bring your Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak so you two can get there unnoticed."

"Get where?" Draco asked.

"There's a secret room hidden in a portrait of a soppy looking witch standing alone in a meadow. To gain access, the password is 'Penthos'. I'll see you two there. If you're late, the deal's off." And with that, he ascended the stairs and went to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Draco stood looking at each other, each giving a mischievious grin.

"That wasn't so bad. In fact I'm looking forward to it," Draco said.

"I can't hardly wait." Harry replied.

Just then the clock struck, signalling the hour when all students are required to return to their common rooms. After a quick agreement on where they were going to meet up before going to find Oliver, they both separated and departed to their respective common rooms.

"So the painting's in the Great Hall?" Draco asked.

"Apparantly. That's what the map's telling me," Harry replied.

Harry and Draco had met up at quarter-to-twelve in front of the library again, giving them an ample amount of time to look for this "secret room" and make their way towards it.

"So how long have you had this map for anyway, Harry?"

"Since third year. I've seen you and Pansy sneaking off some nights."

"Yeah, well, that bitch is annoying as hell."

They both quietly laughed underneath the invisibility cloak, and seen that they had arrived at the Great Hall at last. The painting that Oliver was talking about was located just off the Great Hall in a little antechamber. They removed the cloak from around them and stood in front of the painting. Looking at the painting Harry quietly said: "Penthos". Slowly, the painting opened as if hinged, and revealed a little passage to the room within. The room was bare except for a rectangular wooden table with a few chairs around it. Oliver was standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall as he was earlier that day.

"Wow, you came with five minutes to spare. Impressive." Oliver said, upon seeing the boys arrive.

"Yeah, well, we thought we'd be early, just in case." Harry retorted.

Oliver walked closer to them, closing the gap of space between them. He reached out with both hands, feeling both packages through the cloth of their robes. He was not surprised to discover they were both hard. Quickly, Harry started to massage Oliver's cock, running his hands up and down the older teen's member. Draco began to remove Oliver's robes and uniform, exposing his smooth chest and chiselled abs. He ran his hands up and down Wood's torso, occasionally pinching his nipples. Not wanting to waste any more time, all three boys began to remove their own robes in a hasty fashion, tossing them in the corner of the room.

The three boys, after removing their garments, began to close in on each other again. Draco was surprised at how endowed Oliver really was. He must have gauged Oliver's cock to be around 9 inches! They began to assault each other's mouths with their tongues, either with just two of them kissing while the other strokes the two members in front of him; or a three-way kiss where each tongue would battle with the other two, invading each other's mouths, tasting one another.

Draco, running his hands up and down the two Gryffindor's bodies, saw Harry pull away from Oliver's mouth and look at him in a sly manner. After picking up Harry's hint, both boys began to slowly lower themselves, planting soft kisses all over Oliver's body until they reached their goal. Harry took hold of Wood's cock and began to slowly suck the head on it, tasting the leaking precum that built up. Draco began to slowly lap at Oliver's sac, licking and gently sucking on each of his balls. Oliver, engorged with pleasure, put his hands on Harry's head, running his fingers through his team-mate's hair, and slowly began to fuck his face, building up speed with each thrust. The Slytherin moved and crouched behind Wood and stuck his tongue into the Quidditch Keeper's ass.

"Mmmmm...yeah...unngghh..." Oliver moaned. If the two of them kept this up, he was going to cum in no time.

Taking his hands off Harry's head, he pulled him up to his feet and began to ravage his mouth again. They slowly got onto the floor, pulling Draco along with them and formed a daisy chain with Draco sucking on Oliver and Harry sucking on Draco. Harry began to stroke his member in time with Draco's thrusts to his mouth. The Slytherin was in euphoric bliss, tasting the Quidditch captain's cock for the first time while getting an amazing blowjob from Harry. Both Draco and Oliver began to feel that all too familiar tingle signalling that climax was approaching soon. So, not wanting to finish this so quickly, Draco took his mouth off Wood's cock, gave him a knowing look and stood up, walking towards the table. They pulled Harry by the hand until he was between them and bent him over the table.

Oliver thrust his teenage manmeat into Harry's awaiting ass, slowly creating a rhythm to loosen up his hole. Draco thrust his leaking, erect cock into Harry's mouth, keeping the rhythm that Oliver started. They both began to plough into Harry, assaulting Harry's mouth and anus with their engorged cocks. Harry reached around and slowly began to insert his finger into Draco's tight virgin ass. Draco had never felt anything like it. At first it was a little discomforting, but when Harry inserted another finger and began to slowly massage the blond boy's prostate, it was pure bliss.

Harry took his mouth off Malfoy's cock. "Lay down Draco, on the table."

Without hesitating, Draco moved around to the other side of the table and layed on his back on the hard wood. Oliver, sliding his cock out of Harry's ass, maneuvered himself so his cock was at Draco's entrance, while Harry positioned himself just above Draco's shoulder. Muttering a lubrication spell, Oliver slowly entered Draco, stretching the boy's hole to accomodate the girth of his cock. After letting the tight ring of Malfoy's anus relax, Oliver began to slowly thrust into Draco, tapping the prostate with every thrust. Harry began to slowly stroke his member, enjoying the sight before him. It was not long before the young Gryffindor had to cum, where he shot his load all over Draco's chest. Draco began to also jerk himself, eventually bringing himself to climax. Each shot of spunk hit his abs, coating his torso in pearly-white juice. Oliver, not wanting any of this spunk to go to waste, began to slowly lick it up off of Malfoy's body, tasting both Draco's and Harry's essences. The mixture of the two was the best thing he has ever tasted, so salty and sweet. Feeling close to coming himself, he pulled out of Draco's ass and told both boys to kneel down in front of him. He began to stroke his large cock over their faces, the both of them with their mouths open, waiting for the expected surprise. They did not have to wait long, however, when Wood's cock shot rapid ropes of cum into their mouths and all over their faces. Their noses, lips, eyes were covered in jizz. Even some shot into Harry's hair.

Spent, Oliver bent down and resumed the three-way kiss with the other two, tasting his own fluids mixed with their saliva. Panting and sweating, they performed a clean-up charm to erase all evidence of their encounter and sat together against the wall, still regaining their composure.

"Oh my, that--was--amazing," Oliver stated. Both Harry and Draco nodded in agreement. "I have to confess something to you two, though. Honestly, I wasn't going to tell anyone about anything. I just wanted to make it look like I did so I could get what I want. I wanted to fuck Malfoy and have another opportunity to fuck you also. I'm sorry, guys."

Both Harry and Draco looked at Oliver in awe. They could not believe what he just told them.

"So that's it? You just wanted to shag us?" Draco asked. Oliver nodded.

"I think I should be going you guys." Before Harry or Draco could say anything to stop him, Oliver quickly dressed as best he could and left the room.

"I can't believe he just did that," Harry said.

"I know. How very Slytherin-esque of him, playing us like that."

"Oh well, I guess we don't have anything to worry about then."

"Harry...I have something I need to confess too..."

"What is it, Draco?"

"I--I--I think I'm in love with you," Draco stammered.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, my apologies for leaving you all with a cliffhanger. I thought that I had unintentionally screwed myself by writing myself into a hole, but with the help of a friend, I managed to get out and continue with this story. I know that I had mentioned that I was going to begin a sequel to this, but I found a way to continue where I left off, and that is what I mean to do. So, any comments or suggestions are always welcome.

I dedicate this chapter to you, Dark Mermaid, for without you I would still be stuck in that hole.

Chapter 5:

Harry stared at Draco with a look of surprised shock all over his face. "What?" he asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but I've felt something for you a while now. I've always had a thing for you, and now that we've been together for the last little while I feel that a stonger bond has formed between us in many ways. You know what I mean right?"

Harry kept looking at him speechless, not knowing what to say to him. He silently got up, started to gather his things and began to get dressed. After he was finished getting dressed and ready to leave, he finally spoke.

"This can't happen and you know that. We can't be gay lovers, it's just not acceptable!" he stammered.

Draco got up off the floor and walked over to Harry. He was confused as to why Harry didn't feel the same about him. He figured that Harry had to feel at least _something_ for him, considering all this time that they've been together. He couldn't believe how negatively Harry took this. Standing in front of Harry, he tried to block him from exiting without some sort of explanation.

"Move, Draco. I need to go to bed."

"Not before you explain why this can't happen."

"It just can't. We're wizards, and not to mention from rival houses. People already think we despise each other. What are they going to do if they find out that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, "enemies", are now shagging each other senseless?"

"Let them think what they want to think."

Harry was flustered as to what to say. He also had feelings for Malfoy, but didn't want to confess them and encourage Draco even more. Before Harry could even plot his next move, Draco grabbed him by his semi-erect cock.

"This," giving Harry's member a gentle tug, "is mine and nobody else's. You got that?"

Harry, seeing that Draco was trying to take on a more dominant role, could feel his cock begin to harden in Draco's hand, and began to play along as the role of the submissive. For some reason, Draco taking on this role was really turning him on.

Harry just stared up and looked at Draco, who gave him another tug after asking him again. He eventually nodded and agreed, all the time with a large grin on his face.

"Well, now that your cock is mine only, you will only be using it to pleasure me. Got it?" Another tug.

After Harry nodded again, Draco let go of his cock and moved out of his way. Harry kissed Draco deeply, and, after breaking the seal their lips made, made his way up to the Gryffindor common room and into his bed where he dreamed of the next time that they were going to meet up again.

The next day Harry slept in, being awake for most of the previous night. When he did awake, and finding his dormitory empty, he got dressed and ran down the stairs to the common room. There he found Ron and Hermione poring over books for their Charms homework due the next day.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted. Both Ron and Hermione put down their quills so they could converse with Harry for a little. They felt that a much needed break was in order.

"Hey, guys," Harry replied. "Charms homework?"

"Yeah. It's not that bad though, we're almost done," Hermione replied. "What have you been up to lately? We don't see you around as much no more."

"And why are you hanging out with Malfoy now?" Ron added.

"Oh, you know. I've just been busy; busy with homework, and not to mention Quidditch practices. And the only reason I've been around Malfoy is because of Quidditch practice also.

Ron and Hermione glanced across the table at each other, both of them realizing that Harry was lying to them about something. They remembered that Harry had told them before that him and Malfoy were sent by Snape to get a book from the library. They both kept their gobs shut however. Harry, worried that they would continue to ask more questions and hating to have to lie to them, decided to tell Hermione and Ron that he would be going down to the Great Hall to hopefully grab some breakfast, and that he would talk to them later on.

Walking down the Grand Staircase, making his way to the Great Hall, Harry had seen that Malfoy was standing in an alcove by himself, just inside the Entrance Hall. Draco, seeing Harry coming down the stairs, signalled him to come over, hoping that no one would see the two "rivals" conversing with each other for fear of raising any suspicion.

"Meet me after the Quidditch game we have tomorrow. Just wait behind after everybody leaves, okay?" said Draco.

Harry agreed, and after a quick kiss and a tug on his cock from Draco, he began to wander into the Great Hall, wondering what awaits him tomorrow after their game.


End file.
